


I can make it gold, gold.

by daddyhopes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate universe - Mafia, Crossdressing, M/M, Original City - Kano, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhopes/pseuds/daddyhopes
Summary: Naruto dances in a small club located in the city, never did he imagine meeting someone like him.





	1. All this all hard work, no vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I need my babies in a AU I've always wanted to see, so here we are!
> 
> Chapter title taken from Rihanna's Sex with me  
> Title taken from Rihanna's Consideration
> 
> ENJOY!!

When the applause stopped, so did Naruto. A wicked grin on his face, body aching in all the right places. Money was scattered on the stage around him, tens, twenties, even hundreds. He made a lot tonight, that was certain. Kakashi would be delighted, not that he was ever disappointed with Naruto’s work, but unfortunately surprising him took a hell of more effort than it did last month. 

Naruto thought about how much he made tonight, as he walked off the stage, heading to the back rooms, hips cheerfully swinging. If he honestly had to take a guess, Naruto would say he made only twelve hundred dollars. Tch, it was way less than last night. There went his chance at impressing Kakashi, flying straight out the window. 

He was definitely going to work extra hard tomorrow during rehearsals, to make up for it. Naruto sighed as he stopped in front of his dressing room, the door was wide open and from where he was standing, he could see two sets of wild black hair sticking out, from behind his changing screen. 

Haku and Hinata. Of course,

They never know when quit do they?

Naruto smiled walking into the room, deciding to ignore them, heading over to the vanity in his dressing room. It was a quaint little room, stocked with his costumes in the wardrobe hidden far away in the corner, the room itself was a deep blue, it reminded the man of the ocean, hidden away in a cove away from prying eyes and bathed in the pale moonlight. 

Sitting down in the delicate white seat of the vanity, Naruto stared at his reflection. It was surprising to see that his makeup hadn’t melted under the high beams of the stage lights. The bronze highlight on his nose and cheeks, brought out the blue in his wide eyes, though his lip gloss had smeared, the little dab of foundation on top of his scars hadn’t, that was a plus and even though Kakashi had never told him to cover them up, he just preferred to.

To him, they were private.

Naruto reached for a wipe to remove the grease and product on his face, as he got ready to change back into his regular clothes. That being hard to do when two little stalkers occupied the space behind the screen he needed to be at, Naruto sighed “You know, it’s been at least five minutes already guys. Give it a rest and come say hi.” Squinting at a particularly stubborn section of his cheek, scrubbing wildly now, “keep doing that and you’ll lose a cheek, Sunshine.” Haku laughed, making his way around the hiding place, Hinata close behind. “If I did lose it, would you pay for my surgery is the real question?” Naruto said, turning to face the duo, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Hinata nodded, while Haku just rolled his eyes.

“Go ask that creepy bartender to, I’m currently going broke making costumes for you slutty children, it’s the least you could do,” he jabbed, crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata giggled, “oh my god! Please tell me you don’t mean Sai! He’s like every woman’s nightmare.” Naruto paled, Sai was honestly the creepiest son of a bitch he had the pleasure of meeting. “Haku! How could you? You know that fucker is always staring at my ass!” he cried, clutching his chest. Haku was evil for even suggesting that.

“I mean it is nice, Naruto” Hinata poked, peering around Naruto, trying to get a better look. The orange mesh shorts he wore left nothing to the imagination, his thick thighs on display for the world to see, and even though Haku made specific clothing for his performances, he knew the crowd (and Kakashi) loved it when Naruto had to squeeze his giant ass into tiny things and what could he say he was a people pleaser.

“Don’t tell me you joined the ‘NAAA’ too Hinata!” Naruto groaned, sliding back into his chair, trying to hide from her shamelessly prying eyes. The black-haired woman blinked, tilting her head to the side, “the NAAA?” she said confused. 

“The NAAA is-“ Naruto started, pausing when Haku shushed him, “I feel I could explain better, ok. So basically, the ‘NAAA’ stands for The Naruto Ass Appreciation Association. We strive to spread the word about the glorious wonders of Naruto’s butt, we hold monthly meetings about all sorts of things, like how Naruto would look in a thong, has it gotten bigger, is it soft, how many boys have gotten a taste of it, usually things like that and you wouldn’t believe who the founder is.” Haku guffawed, while Naruto tried to see if he could faze through the floor and get away, his ass wasn’t safe here.

“Wait, who’s the founder?” Hinata asked, she tried to think. Who in the world would do something like this? Hmm.

Of course,

“Kakashi,”

“Kakashi.”

Haku gasped, “Jinx! You owe me a free drink, ha!” He cheered, knocking his chair down in light of his celebration. “Oh jeez, grow up you gaybie,” Hinata huffed, obviously not pleased, because Haku knew she would buy it for him either way. “You’re the gaybie, you lesbian!” Haku cackled, running away when Hinata tried to jab at him. 

“Guuuuys, I need to change. So, get out and take your lesbian vs gay argument somewhere else!” Naruto hissed, he was tired, had early rehearsals tomorrow, and he was sick of them talking about his butt-I mean he gets it, his ass is huge but honestly they talked about it all day long, he had his fill of jokes for tonight. It was only a Monday for crying out loud! He would like to get home before 11:30 p.m. for once.

“But let us get one look!”

“Yea! Please?”

They whined, both of their hands up and pleading.

“Go home you bums, and maybe I’ll let you watch my rehearsal tomorrow.” Naruto said, already ushering them out of the room as he spoke, “and don’t go telling those pervs I’m changing either!” he grunted, shutting the door. He could hear their complaints from behind the door but he tuned them out in favor of trying to get his shorts off.

Naruto fumbled with the tight elastic band around his waist, as he tried to shimmy his body out of the material of the mesh shorts. Carefully rolling them down his thighs, not wanting to rip the fabric or Haku would kill him. Three weak tugs and the shorts fell around his ankles, he stepped out of them already throwing them in the corner near the wardrobe.

The blonde smiled, standing in the middle of the room, in his black lacy underwear, happy to be out of the smothering shorts. 

But of course, someone had to break his good mood, by knocking on the door. Naruto whined, seriously considering melting through the floor. “Come in,” he muttered, as he walked over to the closet trying to find an article of regular clothing.

“Maa, now this is a site I could get used to seeing,” a voice drawled, as Naruto bent down reaching for a spare pair of leggings, “ya know, you might actually have a girlfriend if you weren’t such a pervert, Kakashi.” He mused, turning to face the sliver-haired man as he yanked his pants on quickly. Kakashi grinned, well at least Naruto thought it was a grin, why he wore a mask he wasn’t sure, maybe the man was a ninja part-time. “Oh, whatever do you mean, favorite dancer of mine? I good saint Kakashi just stopped by to give you your earnings,” he jested, gesturing to the manila folder in his hand, “sure you did, and what you said is just to be ignored, or?” Naruto mocked, taking the folder and opening it. 

“This is more than I expected. What’s the deal?’ He questioned, counting the money again, “there’s at least two grand in here,” the blonde muttered, “Consider it a raise, you’ve been doing exceptionally well and I thought it was as good time as ever.” The silver-haired man said as he ruffled Naruto’s hair, walking towards the door, “feel free to spend it on anything you want, there will be no club fee this time.” He concluded, stepping out the door.

Naruto smiled, pulling on his shirt and grabbing his bag, unzipping it, stuffing the folder inside. Turning the lights out in his dressing room and heading for the door. He liked where he worked, the people were great, and they all had fun doing things they loved. Although the city of Kano could get a little busy sometimes, he loved the separate little world he entered when he got to K’s. 

The blonde shut his door, making his way down the hall of the backrooms, he wondered how the other girl’s dances went. Ino always had trouble with touchy customers, hopefully Choji and B finally got it under control, he’ll make sure tomorrow for sure. 

“Hey Sunshine! Finally leaving huh?” a strong voice called, Naruto looked for the source of the sound, to his left there was Fū currently wiping down the stage, “Damn right I am! Kakashi can’t trap me here all day long,” he cursed, walking faster to the double doors located not too far from the bar and stage. Fū only smiled, “Well have a nice night cutie, see ya bright n’ early tomorrow,” she chuckled, watching Naruto head out the door. He shot her a fleeting wave, before turning left, heading to the car park.

The Mizukina district was to put it lightly, beautiful. Building after building covered in all sorts of colors, some pink, others red, and then some with no color at all. Living in the pleasure district could be a little overwhelming what with the casinos, love hotels, and various clubs. But there were pleasant things as well such as, the theaters, restaurants, and the apartments here were too cute! 

Naruto honestly couldn’t wait to get back to his own and take a nice hot shower, today had been a great one. He would make sure to make the next one even better, determined Naruto unlocked the door, of his Toyota Yaris. He loved the car to death, it was just the right think for his smaller build and was more affordable than he thought. Only bad thing about that is that all his friends now called him for rides, even though they had their own cars! Naruto groaned, climbing inside, throwing his bag in the backseat. He sat for a few minutes, just basking in the calm of the moment, things had starting getting quite hectic around the area because of all the stray mafia hanging around the district. Naruto had only moved here because of the lack of mafia, I mean he didn’t hate them. Its just where ever they were stationed bad things tended to happen, and his mother always told him to be smart wherever he was-speaking of which, he would have to give her a call sometime soon.

He wanted to visit her but he hasn’t had the time too, what with all the rehearsals and performances he was scheduled to take. Sighing Naruto, started the car, pulling out of the lot.

The drive its self wasn’t long, he didn’t live that far from K’s. It was about a 15-minute commute, driving below the speed limit. 

The blonde parked in his designated parking space, grabbing his bag from the back seat and getting out of the car, walking through the huge spinning door. His apartment complex looked more like a four-star hotel than a complex, it had at least twelve floors, a lobby, pool and even a casino lounge. Even the colors were out of place in Mizukina, a shining gold and white instead of the traditional pink and red. Naruto loved it, the place was very beautiful from the entrance to the key holder’s desk. Everything was a sleek brown, white and gold. Though Naruto got tired of seeing the same blinding colors everyday.

While walking to the elevator, he noticed the doorman, Jūgo had already gone home for the day. Which meant it had to be at least, 12 a.m. already.

And here Naruto though he would get home before then, oh screw it. 

He pressed the tenth floor button a little harder than was necessary, stepping back to stand to the side of the space, he frowned. Kurama would be mad at him for getting home later than he promised, he might try to take Naruto’s eyes out for not feeding him on time. The blonde shuddered, thinking of all the horrible things Kurama must have done to the furniture while he was away.

Deep in thought Naruto jumped when the doors opened, signaling his arrival to his floor, luckily his room was right in front of the elevator. He rushed to his door, pulling the keys out of his pocket unlocking the door. “Please don’t kill me ‘Rama!” he cried, rushing through the door, tossing his things down already heading to the kitchen to feed his more than likely angry cat. 

His apartment was small compared to the others around him, it was a one bathroom, two-bedroom suite, though he used the second room as a closet. The bathroom its self was middle sized, a large mirror over the sink counter that took up one whole wall space, it continued into the glass walk-in shower. Sometimes Naruto liked to just stand there under the hot water and take a good look at himself.

The rest of the house was bland, He hadn’t been there long, and didn’t have the time to go and decorate, so he left it as is. The living room had a plain black couch, a glass coffee table, a glass sliding door leading to a balcony overlooking the city, and an honest to god huge ass TV on the wall facing the couch. Seriously it really was big, Naruto was obsessed with big things, and this TV was no exception. 

His bedroom was empty. The only thing you could find was a queen-size bed and a nightstand where he kept his, uh toys... 

Naruto hadn’t had a boyfriend in quite a while.

Anyway.

His kitchen was small, not that he cared. Naruto didn’t cook anyway, all he usually ate were salad and ramen. Not that it was healthy, his friends reminded him plenty of times during lunch breaks at K’s.

Finished giving Kurama food, the blonde went to look for the cat. When the orange feline was feeling vicious he sat outside on the balcony, Naruto always left the sliding door a little cracked, because he knew Rama would throw a fit if he couldn’t go outside while Naruto wasn’t home and because Kurama wouldn’t be in the house tearing up any of the new furniture.

Naruto spotted the cat outside, course. He called the cat inside, Kurama gave him an evil glare, swiping at his ankles as he walked between them to get to his food. The blonde hissed, unsurprised when he got one back. He swore that cat was a demon sent here to torture him, for becoming a stripper.

The blonde stretched, groaning when his back popped. He shook his hair out, heading to his room.

Naruto hummed a tune while taking off his clothes, feeling around his leggings looking for his phone. He was glad it hadn’t slipped down his legs and out, the man didn’t know what he would do if he lost his phone. Checking the time, it was already 12:45 am. Which was late settling down at home especially for a Monday, he had no text messages. Those two dorks were probably already in bed already, just like he going to be.

He flopped onto the bed, leaning over the edge towards the outlet currently holding his phone charger. Naruto couldn’t reach it all the way yet, scooting and grunting more he finally plugged his phone in. He placed it on the nightstand, turning back around to reach the middle of the mattress Naruto squirmed under the covers. He was tired as hell, he’ll shower in the morning.

Closing his eyes Naruto, tried to go to sleep. But he couldn’t, he knew he had forgotten something. Opening his eyes the man squinted, he had left the light on.

He whined, thrashing wildly in bed. Having a tantrum, he didn’t want to get up again. Screw it. Naruto thought shutting his eyes tightly.


	2. i'm bringing sexy back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto makes plans and gets ready for his dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy sorry this is waaaaaaaay late!  
> I totally forgot about it til just now!

Naruto screamed.

How in the hell did Kurama get in the bathroom!?

Throwing the shower door open, Naruto shooed the cat out the, now obviously cracked door. Naruto cursed as he shut the glass door, resuming rinsing his body. That cat was going to give him a heart attack one of these days, if he didn’t already die from drinking too much coffee. He looked up online that it could kill you, if you drank too much—well maybe dying was extreme. You’d probably only get sick. 

Sick of coffee.

Turning the shower dials off, Naruto laughed. Tan hands reaching to pull down the towel resting on top of the shower door, wrapping it around his body—the towel was almost too small. Stopping above the swell of his backside, Naruto tugged at the bottom, one hand griping the top of the towel, to keep it from falling.

After a few desperate tugs, Naruto gave up. Who cared anyway, he was in the comfort of his own home, though he didn’t want ‘Rama to catch an eyeful of his junk. The cat would find some way to make him feel guilty enough to give him treat. 

Naruto slid the door open, orange painted toes hitting the fuzzy black bathmat. He couldn’t help but grin as his wiggled his toes through the fur, it felt like petting a bunch of little baby ducks sitting in a pile around a pond. Worth every penny.

His bare wet feet, slapping loudly against the bathroom tiles, sounded peaceful in the calm atmosphere of his apartment as he made his way to the bedroom. Arms swinging as he hummed, towel forgotten somewhere on the journey. Naruto passed by the kitchen, coffee pot full and steaming resting atop a counter, Kurama thankfully nowhere to be found. 

Entering his room, Naruto shut the door behind him. His tan skin basked in the morning light emitting from an open window to his right, casting a faint glow to his already sun kissed skin. Glancing around the room, Naruto scrunched his nose. 

The room was a freaking mess, clothing littered the floor in piles that looked more like a small child than a stack of dirty clothes, a line of water bottles sat on top of his headboard for when he practiced in his room late at night, the makeup that wouldn’t fit on his bathroom counter scattered on his nightstand, a plate of some unrecognizable food laid in a corner, and he was pretty sure it smelled like a farm.

He grimaced, this was fucking gross. But he didn’t have time to clean now. 

Pushing the thought of cleaning away, Naruto walked over to his bed where his workout clothes laid, a plain white sports bra, matching plain white panties, grey sweatshirt, red spanks, and grey sweatpants. 

He honestly did not want to wear the sweats, because on practice days he jogged to K’s, usually in just a crop and shorts, but when Haku caught wind that he had been prancing around half naked the black-haired devil ordered him to wear more clothes, and it didn’t help that it was always blazing in Kano. But Naruto liked his junk attached to his body, so listening to Haku was a must.

Naruto quickly pulled his underwear on, there was no use in wearing lace—it would only give him burns in places, burns had nowhere being.

Seriously, try explaining to your friends why you basically have rug burn on your ass. It wasn’t fun, and Haku had been even more of an asshole back then. If that was even possible.

It was.

~

Naruto was happy, while jogging to K’s he met a loud yet exciting man. Who’d joined him for a short while, the man had blue eyes and blonde hair just like Naruto, only longer and styled in a high ponytail. The man who’d introduced himself as Deidara was loudly complaining about his boyfriend the entire way, who from the sound of it was a fucking lunatic.

“I mean who the hell puts spiders in a cereal box-” Deidara complained, still jogging alongside Naruto, arms flailing wildly in front of him “they got in me fucking hair man! And he was just laughing the whole time. The whole time!” he huffed.

Naruto paled while dodging a stray arm, how in the world had he dated this man for so long was beyond Naruto. Honestly who in the world messed with spiders in their free time, if it had been Naruto he was pretty sure he would run away crying!

He loved cereal, but now he would think twice when buying it. It could have spiders in it for crying out loud. Naruto was traumatized, his precious morning meal was soiled for life.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, they were rounding the corner where the club was located he should say something useful.

“You should get him back! I mean he’s been pranking you since you’ve been together, and I don’t know about you but I think it’s time for some payback, ya know?” Naruto grinned as they reached the clubs doors. He had a great idea.

“Come watch my show at ten, and bring that boyfriend of yours! Just leave it all to me.” The blonde winked, eyes swimming with mischief as he waved goodbye.

 

“Naruto. How many times must I tell you that, tight clothing restricts your movement!” Haku nagged from the sidelines, Hinata sitting to his right, his loud voice echoing off the mirrored walls of the empty practice room.

The blonde rolled his eyes, glancing at the inseparable pair through the mirror, “You do realize that I’m a stripper, right?” Naruto laughed, sometimes Haku was just as dense as Sai—and that alone could mean several things.

Hinata giggled at them. “Honestly will there ever be a day of peace between you gays-” Haku made a face, “no seriously! You guys argue almost every day, like ugh. Get married already.” The black-haired male sputtered, shoving at Hinata while Naruto’s musical laughter played in the background.

“Please! Haku couldn’t handle me, even if he tried.” Naruto said, shooting them a saucy look in the mirror. Haku whistled, “I’m not even gonna try and play it off, that ass is just too much for me.” 

“I’ll have to agree with you there Hak, it’s a lot to work with. I feel sorry for you, you have to clothe that monstrosity.” Hinata agreed, snickering to herself. 

Haku solemnly nodded.

“Oh, screw off!” Naruto cursed, both hands resting on his hips, “I have work to do, unlike you two slackers. So, stay quiet or get lost!”

Haku and Hinata quickly quieted down, hands glued to their sides, sitting on the edge of their seats, in anticipation of seeing Naruto dance yet again.

Naruto took a deep breath, reaching for the music player remote, he pressed play.

___

“Do I even want to know what’s going on in here.” A figure called out from the practice room doorway, visibly judging them as Naruto struggled under the two bodies sprawled over top of him, clearly having more fun than the blonde- if the giggles and screams weren’t a no brainier. “How many times do I tell you lot to stop goofing around!” the brown-haired man called out, startling them. 

“Iruka! Iruka! Help me please, they’ve turned into zombies!” Naruto yelled, trying to wiggle his way from under the two devils, as they tickled and bit around Naruto’s collar bones, he made eye contact with the tall, brown-haired, unimpressed man, silently pleading with Iruka as the bites grew harsher.

“Guys! Please! I really don’t look forward to covering these up, I have a dance today,” the blonde complained as he squirmed his way out of their trap, huffing, he got to his feet cutting his eyes toward Iruka—who was no help at all.

The duo pouted, “you’re no fun today Naruto,” Hinata sighed as she stood, Haku right beside her as she dusted herself off. 

Naruto understood, he really did. He was far more appealing to the eyes than some other random blonde—male or female. His natural curves, short stature, and young age make him a prime target for lust. Whether it be his friends actively teasing him or a random stranger wolf whistling as he walked down the street. Naruto understood, and used it to his advantage.

“Speaking of fun, I have a favor to ask of you guys…” The blonde smiled as he trailed off.

 

Naruto peeked from behind the stage curtains scanning over the crowd, squinting under the harsh headlights, looking for his guest. A lot of people were here tonight, sitting in their seats, clapping and screaming waiting for the first act, filling the small spaces around the bright colored stage making it hard for Naruto to find said blonde.

Scanning the wired crowd Naruto found his friend, sitting at the round table front and center. Clearly arguing with the silver haired gentlemen across from him, wildly gesturing, the other man was vaguely mocking him as he yawned, looking away.

This must be the psycho boyfriend, with the creepy spider cereal. 

Stepping back from the curtains with a shudder, the blonde made his way back into the pale gray hallway. He couldn’t keep the people waiting too long—he was the first act after all.

On the way to his dressing room Naruto spots Ino leaving her own room. “Oh! Ino,” Naruto called as he blocked her path, grinning. Ino sighed, she really wasn’t in the mood for Naruto’s shenanigans. Her purple latex ensemble, was uncomfortable and she was already sweating. She hadn’t even made it to the stage yet, for crying out loud!

“What is it now Sunshine,” said Ino as she crossed her arms over her exposed chest. Naruto smiled despite her demeaner, “could you find Jiraiya and tell him to meet me in my room, pretty please,” the blonde said cutely.

And how could Ino say no to her favorite star. “Sure thing Naruto. Mind telling me why?” she questioned, making eye contact with the blonde. She wanted to make sure he wasn’t getting himself into some kind of trouble, but then again this is Naruto.

“It’s a secret! Authorized personnel only babe,” he said, with a teasing grin as he stepped inside the room right beside hers.

—

Jiraiya doesn’t knock, ever.

So, Naruto wasn’t surprised when the loud man barged into his dressing room, although he would have preferred to be dressed.

“Now, now Naruto if you wanted me this way—‘Jiraiya started, Naruto scoffing “get real! You perv, you’re like one hundred years old.” 

“That really hurts Naruto. How could you say that to your own uncle,” he said mockingly, walking further into the room. 

“Bullshit,” the blonde squealed, struggling to pull the leather one-piece over his butt. Haku really wanted him to suffer tonight, he could only imagine how hot this would feel under all the bright lights of the stage. 

Naruto reluctantly glanced over to Jiraiya for help, the white-haired man didn’t meet his eyes. Too busy ogling how curvy the blonde looked in the leather getup, the expensive leather pulled taut around the swell of his bottom, his wide hips and thick thighs on a bold display, —it was times like this Jiraiya wished he wasn’t just a family figure to the blonde. Because goddamn, was Naruto the prettiest thing in all of Mizukina.

“How about instead of standing there like a statue you actually come over here and help me zip this thing up. Don’t make me call dad and say you’re sexually harassing me, again! ‘Cuz I will.” Naruto said, snapping his fingers to get the older mas attention.

“Christ no, last time he broke my pinky! How could you be so heartless Naruto? Your dad needs some severe anger management, and don’t even start with your mother. She’s the spawn of the devil himself,” Jiraiya winced, stepping forward to zip the black suit together. Just thinking of the two troublesome adults gave the man a headache.

Naruto laughed, small hands resting on his hips, “speaking of mom and dad, let’s go out for dinner Friday. I haven’t had the chance to hang out with you guys in a while.” 

“Sure thing kid, I’ll give em’ a call. Although that’s not what you called me here for now is it.” Jiraiya smiled, if it was one thing he knew about Naruto, it was that the kid was always up to something. The blonde smiled, the old man knew him all too well. “I have a proposition for you uncle. If I asked could you make it look as though someone in the crowd broke club rules?” he asked looking into the mirror, rubbing his lips together fixing a patchy spot in his lip-gloss. 

The older man paused, eyes narrowing in suspicion, “what’s in it for me and why would you want to do that Naruto? You know how Kakashi gets.” Jiraiya wasn’t sure what was going on in the kid’s head but breaking club rules was a serious offence, and Jiraiya was sure as hell not going to be the one facing Kakashi’s wrath. The man was scarier than Minato sometimes. 

“I know, I know. It’s nothing serious. A harmless prank for a friend.” He insisted, waving off his uncles calculating look. “Could you just say he stole something and escort him out in cuffs?” Naruto pleaded, grabbing Jiraiya’s hands in smaller ones, blue eyes sparkling. He really wanted to help Deidara.

Jiraiya sighed, breaking eye contact. “What does he look like?” 

“Yes!” Naruto cheered, letting go of the older mans hands. Spinning around, bare feet sliding across the tile as he spun, lip-gloss catching the room light. “He has silver hair, uh he’s really loud, and sitting next to a long-haired blonde. You can’t miss them! Thank you! Thank you!” he said as he placed his hands on Jiraiya’s shoulders to turn him around, shuffling him towards the door.

“Now shoo! I’m on in five-“ Naruto chirped, releasing Jiraiya’s shoulders in favor of rushing back to the middle of the room to slip on his heels. Naruto was glad that the big black ridiculous heels Haku had given him had a zipper on the side, he didn’t have time to try and lace up both shoes right now. Squatting as he zipped up both shoes, he smiled warmly “thanks again uncle.” 

Jiraiya nodded, “anything for you, kid.” He said as he walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him, leaving Naruto in the room alone. He sighed standing up, glancing at the mirror to make sure everything was in its proper place. 

The leather jumpsuit was tight, but it was sexy. It was the first time Haku had put him in something that covered most of his body, the older man usually picking out something much racier and revealing. Cover it did, Naruto’s whole front was concealed within the leather. Giving off a much more sophisticated and respectable look, until you saw the back. 

Turning in the mirror the blonde stared at his back, surprised at how much detail and thought was put into this. The back had three sections of skin showing, around his spine and up both legs, ties that were crossed to look like diamonds. Showed off his plump backside without showing much of anything, the leather pulled taut around the area with the use of the ties. Accompanied by the knee-high boots, Naruto looked like a mix between a dominatrix and a stripper.

He loved it. 

Naruto’s makeup was simple for this performance. Going with light foundation to cover his scars, winged liner to make his eyes pop, bronze highlight on his nose and cheeks, and a layer of lip gloss. He didn’t want his makeup to take away from the beauty of his outfit, so he kept it classy.

Tearing away from his reflection, he shook out his hair—trying to give it a wild appearance to correlate with his outfit, that screamed danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for some short hair Sasuke? bc whoooooboy am i ready.
> 
> (looking for a full time beta.)


	3. devil in red lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto does his dance and lee??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is sooooo short  
> SEND ME DRAWINGS @xannku on twitter!!

Naruto shook with anticipation standing behind the stage curtain, waiting for Iruka to announce him, the leather outfit squeaking and shifting with each movement. 

He always got antsy before a set, something about hearing the restless murmurs of a full house, the thought of them coming only for him, watching him with nothing but lust and desire in their gazes as they tried and failed to take their eyes off his figure as he danced.

“It’s about that time! Everyone put your hands together for Sunshine!” Iruka cheered.

Naruto watched as the curtains peered open bit by bit, revealing him to the crowd. The blonde smiled as the audience clapped and screamed, clearly Naruto’s regulars were here. 

Naruto walked to center stage where the sliver pole was located, heels clicking with every precise movement, the stage looked beautiful tonight, there were red rose petals artfully scattered everywhere and the bright stage lights were tinted red tonight. Kurenai outdid herself tonight.

Gripping the pole Naruto turned his back on the audience, hearing the drums of the song kick in. He was practically vibrating with energy, as he circled the pole, long legs bathed in black leather, crushing red petals under his heel, dragging his sultry gaze through the crowd. All eyes were on him, he had their undivided attention. 

The red light giving him an otherworldly appearance, casting a red glow on his blonde hair, as he sank to the ground, knees bending against taut leather. His small hands reaching behind him, dragging across the swell of his ass, bringing attention to the golden skin showing between the diamond lace-up. 

Naruto could feel the bass pumping in his bones, as he carefully lowered his chest to the floor, hands stretching in front of him to drag across the roses splayed on the stage. His hips raising and swiveling to the beat, the tight leather stretching across his ass, as he pulled his knees to his chest dragging some petals along the way.

Naruto let his eyes close as the beat got heavier, as he lowered his knees, lying flat against the floor once again. Bathed in the red-light Naruto looked like a fallen angel, with his blond hair and black clothing. All he was missing was the black wings to complete the look.

Hearing the song pick up, Naruto snapped his leg into a half split in tune with the snap of the beat. The crowd roared, throwing money onto the stage from all areas. Naruto smiled inwardly, the split gets them every time without fail. Rolling onto his knees, Naruto gripped the pole with both hands, back arched like a bow as he slowly tilted his head back. 

Snapping back to his feet on the change of the beat, the blonde grits his teeth at the strain on his ankles. Naruto could feel himself sweating under the red lights, in the hot one piece. Under all the heavy stares of the guests as he twirled and dipped, on the pole. Dollar bills taking up more of the stage than the roses now, the faceless people in the crowd cheering as Naruto pulled himself into an upside-down split on the pole, using his locked arms as support.

Nearing the end of the song, cursing and shouting can be heard. Naruto eyes scan the wired crowd, as he dropped from his split. He spots Jiraiya and B roughly extracting what can only be the boyfriend of Deidara, with his loud cursing and silver-purpleish hair. 

Naruto glances around the club, looking for said blonde. Smiling when he finds him, Deidara looks shaken up, franticly switching his gaze from the stage back to the doors. Naruto finds his eyes and winks. Smoothly rising from his squat, big black heels falling in front of one another as he walks around the pole one last time, to the ending tune of the song.

Turning his back to the people, showing off the exposing back of his black jumpsuit one more time. Giving his ass a subtle squeeze as he looked over his shoulder, blue eyes glinting brightly under the red lights, he walks off stage.

___

 

Dressed in more comfortable clothing Naruto made his way back to the front of the club, his gym bag slung across his shoulder held his nights earning and workout clothes. His ankle was wrapped in temporary brace because of his performance, it didn’t hurt at all but Naruto didn’t want to take any chances.

The blonde stopped at the bar, tonight was Lee’s shift and Naruto held the black-haired man close in his heart, so of course he was going to say hello. Walking up to the bar Naruto leaned against the bar cocking his hip, Lee was serving a red head who from the looks of it didn’t even want to be here. He was nursing a glass of beer with the deepest scowl on his face.

The blonde smiled, it must’ve been his first time here, or he was simple dragged by a friend but Naruto waved the thought off as he saw Lee finish with Mr.Grump. The black-haired man smiled wildly as he spotted Naruto on the edge of his bar, “Sunshine! I did not think you would stick around after getting off this early!” Lee beamed, cleaning a stray cup.

“I thought I’d come say hi hun, you too busy for me?” Naruto teased, as he propped his elbow up on the counter, cheek leaning into his hand. Lee laughed, setting down the cup, “Me being busy hasn’t stopped you before now has it?” he said, as he eyes dragged over Naruto’s figure, stopping on the tight pink shorts that hugged him in _all_ the right places. The club was slowly coming to a close Naruto being the only big act of the night.

They had time.

Naruto’s teeth tugged at his lip as he watched Lee size him up, Naruto doing the same. Lee was a nice guy, with thick muscles, a mouth that won’t quit, and a sexy undercut. It didn’t help that the bar uniform was straining against his arms with every motion, he was hot. “I could give a rats ass, if you were busy.-“ Naruto smirked as he recalled how many times he gave Lee head, right behind this counter, “but.. I got some self-loving to do tonight, bushy brow. If I need a hand I’ll call.” The blonde winked, stalking off toward the exit.

Lee’s eyes still fixated on his pink shorts, that said princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me stuff  
> tumblr: zanshit-baka  
> twitter: xannku


	4. pretty boy's are assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten flights of stairs and attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall cute. 
> 
> ;)

For the next two days Naruto stayed at home, keeping himself busy on his days off. Finally taking the time to clean his messy room, organizing his massive collection of makeup in his bathroom, running through at least four honey lavender bath bombs, and multiple face scrubs. But all good things come to an end. It was time to go back to work.

Naruto was in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee, phone in hand, already dressed in his workout gear. Kurama nowhere to be found, the stupid cat probably hiding under his bed. He always did hate watching Naruto leave. Poor thing.

Finishing his coffee—which could honestly be called syrup from how sweet it was. Naruto put the plastic cup in the sink, he didn’t own any mugs because of the cat, Kurama always found a way to break anything glass in the house, so Naruto stopped buying mugs and invested in reusable cups.

The blonde stretched, raking a hand through his hair. Today was going to be a long day, Naruto had multiple routines he had to make sure the girls knew before the weekend. It was the first weekend ever where he wasn’t dancing. On Tuesday, he fucked up his ankle and Kakashi told him to take a break on the main stage. So, he was stuck teaching his choreography to the girls.

It wasn’t all that bad, at least he still got paid. 

Hearing his phone chime, Naruto jumped. There were two messages, one from Kakashi and Haku.

_Kash Kashi:  
I’ll be sitting in on your rehearsals today..btw your late._

_Devil:  
WHERE THE HELL ARE U!!!!_

Late? Naruto checked his oven clock, it read 8:30am in green numbers. So he couldn’t be late. Right? 

Checking his phone, it read 10:30am. 

Looking back at the oven then the phone, Naruto winced. He may or may not have forgotten to set the new ovens time correctly. Shit.

Jolting into action Naruto grabbed his keys, running for the front door. Shoving his feet in his sneakers carelessly, Naruto ran out the door. Slamming it shut behind him, Naruto locked the door, heading for the stairwell. He didn’t have time to jog this morning. Ten floors would have to do it.

 

Naruto used the back entrance into K’s, he didn’t have time to socialize already being two hours late. Speed walking through the brightly lit corridor, Naruto wiped some sweat from his neck, rubbing it on his loose sweats. Those ten floors really did the trick.

Turning the corner, Naruto spotted Konan standing at the entrance of the practice room. A tall purple haired girl who rarely spoke, but if she did you could bet it was to lay you out. She looked at him, her orange eyes narrowing as he got closer.

“You’re pushing it Naruto. I don’t have all day to wait on your ass. Next time set an alarm or I’ll set you.” She nagged, rolling her eyes.

Naruto sighed. “Yes mother. Anything for you mother.”

“Don’t get sassy with me. Kakashi has a guest in there with him, you being late makes us look bad Sunshine.” She frowned.

“I didn’t mean to be late.” He said, avoiding eye contact.

Konan pulled him into a hug, squeezing him. Naruto was a softy inside and out, and sometimes he took her criticisms the wrong way, but Konan loved him. Even with him being late. “I know.” She said pulling away.  
“Now go in there and show them who’s really in charge, Sunshine.” She grinned patting his makeup free cheeks. The kid was too adorable for his own good. Grabbing his shoulders, she gave him a push through the doorway before walking off.

Naruto walk into the bright room, everyone was already there. Of course. The girls, Hinata, Karin and Ino. Were all lined up straight ahead against the mirrors, quietly giggling amongst themselves. To his left was Kakashi, Haku and their guest. 

Walking up to the girls naruto paid the men no mind. “Ladies! Lets just pretend I was here on time, kay?” Naruto laughed, with a wink. All the girls rolled their eyes, at his antics. “Now let me in on what’s got ya’ll so bubbly.” The blonde whispered, huddling up close with them.

Ino spoke first, “That guy Kakashi’s talking to is really hot.” 

“Like total daddy material.” Karin gushed, fanning herself. 

Naruto glanced to where he was sitting, and goodness was that man a piece of candy. He was super tall with broad shoulders, pale skin, and with what looked like an under cut. Other than that Naruto couldn’t see much. He wanted to see his face.

“How can you guys all say that, I can’t even see his face!” Naruto complained.

The girls laughed.

“Looks like you forgot your contacts, Naruto. You should go say hi to Haku.” Hinata said, looking entirely too eager.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously, “Why me.”

Ino smiled evilly, “We over heard him saying and I quote, ‘I have no interest in females’.”

“So you throw me to the wolves! Haku is going to eat me alive!” Naruto screeched, his bottom lip quivering.

“This is for science.”

“Take one for the team.”

Ino and Karin hissed, pushing him into their direction.

Naruto grumbled, stomping his way to where Kakashi, Haku and their guest sat. Naruto smiled, coming up to stand in front of Kakashi. That man always had on his mask, jeez. You’d think he was a ninja. 

“So glad you could join us today, Naruto.” Kakashi mocked, his hand coming up to scratch at his mask. 

“Hey! I read the time wrong okay.” Naruto huffed, lips pulling into a pout. He heard a scoff from beside Kakashi. 

The mystery guy.

“What kind of dumbass reads a clock wrong? Someone should send you back to school. Maybe this time you’ll learn something.” He snorted.

Like hell Naruto was going to let someone who was sitting in on his session judge him. Naruto turned to face Mr. Smartass, “Excuse me, whoever the fu—” he cut off, his words failing him. Because Mr. Smartass was goddamn fine. _Blindingly sexy._

His face looked like it was carved out of marble, ‘cause that jawline was sharp. Just looking at it gave Naruto the urge to ask for a bandage. His eyes were obsidian and narrow just enough to give him smoldering look. His nose was sharp, not too big not too small. Just the way Naruto liked it and his lips, oh god his _lips._

They were cherry red, heart shaped and full enough to bring balance to his features. His skin was porcelain and looked soft. His hair was artfully tousled across his forehead showing off his undercut. His shoulders were broad and his arms were thick, his hands were big. Naruto wondered about how they would feel around his neck, as Mr. Smartass pounded into him lik—

“Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke meet Naruto, my best dancer.” Kakashi explain, gesturing appropriately to both men. His uncovered eye watching them both, as they locked eyes with each other.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke broke eye contact to look over him appreciatively, before turning back to Kakashi. “Why isn’t he dancing with the rest of them?” Sasuke questioned, brows furrowed. The action doing wonders to that pretty face of his.

Before Kakashi could speak, Naruto interjected “ _He_ has a name you know! And if you really must know why it’s because I messed up my ankle on Tuesday.” He insisted, motioning wildly to the ankle in a makeshift brace.

Turning his gaze to the ankle in question Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Of course a person who can’t even tell time would find any way to injure themselves.”

Naruto was seething, this little pretty bitch had another thing coming if he thought he could just waltz on in here and insult him. Grabbing his collar roughly, Naruto yanked the tall pale man out of his seat. Which was not easy Sasuke had to be at least six feet and he was heavy with all that muscle. But in this moment Naruto could care less.

Yanking his collar to pull Sasuke down to his level, Naruto sneered up at him. “Listen here you pretty _fuck_ , I _do not_ tolerate disrespect. You came here to watch _me_. So, shut your trap and do that.” He spat, shoving the stunned Sasuke back into his seat.

The man looked shocked, as if no one in their right mind had ever tried talking to him like Naruto just did, and if that was the case it made Naruto feel smug. Stupid nice smelling little rich boys coming in here and fucking up his day.

What? He did smell nice, like mangos and fresh wood. It was a weird combo, but it worked for him.

Finally getting to the reason Naruto even walked over here. Haku. He was looking extra pissed right about now and it probably had something to do with what Naruto just did. Smiling goofily Naruto simply waved to Haku, before speed walking back to the girls. Feeling daggers on his back Naruto knew this wasn’t over.

Ino and Karin looked annoyed, while Hinata was trying not to let her giggles be heard to the audience left of them. Her laughter was contagious and soon all the girls were snickering. 

Naruto could understand their amusement and he was happy to be the cause of it. But they had serious stuff to be working on and Naruto had already been late. They didn’t have time for socializing anymore. Clapping his hands Naruto grabbed the girls attention, quieting them down.

“Okay! Now that, that’s over let’s get to work. Ino here’s my phone, go plug it up to the speaker—” pointing to the big speakers to the right of them, handing her his device, “Hinata that jacket has got to go! Karin where are your heels!?” Naruto nagged as he looked at what the girls had on, sometimes Hinata tried to keep covered up because she was embarrassed about her large chest but that jacket would make her over heat, and Karin was a mess that girl was always losing things good thing Naruto was prepared at all times.

“Karin go in my dressing room closet and to the left it should be a pair that can fit you.” Naruto directed pulling off his shoes oblivious to the eyes on him. Karin left in search of heels and Hinata had finally pulled off her jacket. 

Naruto stripped from his sweats, standing there now in tight black spanks and a crop top that said ‘princess’. Looking in the mirror Naruto adjusted the spanks that clung to his body. Staring in the mirror he could see Sasuke’s gaze on him. His eyes were heavy and obviously pleased with what he saw. 

Naruto smirked, locking eyes with him through the mirror as he pulled his shorts from where they had ridden up. The blonde knew he was hot and now Sasuke had realized that fact too. Although it was a little bit too late for that.

Sasuke was hot but was also an asswipe. It really was too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bookmark so you know when i update ! :)


End file.
